Spoilers Mansaku Tsunomata
'More about Mansaku' 'Appearance' Mansaku Tsunomata is a very tall, well-built young man with fine features, long and smooth black hair and well-defined muscles due to his archery training. He always wears a Zen monk's garments: white kimono underneath and a black one above. His hair is usually tied back in a ponytail. Although Tsunomata usually seems to care about his appearance quite much, later on in the story he looks very dishevelled wearing a slovenly designer stubble because he apparently has lost most of his belongings in the landslide which destroyed his team's base and scattered the entire Team Spring apart. 'Background and family' Nothing is known about his family, except for the fact that Tsunomata seems to have lived in Nara and Kyoto before being frozen. 'Personality' Although usually very calm and gentle, Tsunomata sometimes can't stop himself from being slightly arrogant for his archery skills and reciting poems no one wants to hear. He also often puts his own safety over others' which shows when he didn't stand up against Yanagi although their guide harassed his team's women and claimed the complete control over Team Spring. Once he has decided on getting involved though, he is a very reliable comrade whom you absolutely can entrust your back to. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Tsunomata is an extremely skilled archer who even can build his own bow and arrow and knows a lot about Buddhism and poetry. 'Past' (before being frozen) The young man originally planned to become a priest. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) Tsunomata first appeared in the Early Spring arc, page 16 of Chapter 6 when he fished the food retrieving team out of the water. He didn't get involved with his team very much and silently accepted Yanagi's dictator-like behaviour, but later on he strongly supported Hana in their search for water on Insects Island and protected her from the insects' attacks while she was building a device to draw water. After Yanagi's death, Tsunomata travelled with the rest of Team Spring to the mainland of Kanto where he helped Chisa to fight off the water nymphae attacking them. Later on, he stayed with the rest of Team Spring in their newly built base next to one of the Fuji and remained there even when Hana, Haru and Aramaki left the group. But when a landslide occurred and the entire base of Team Spring was washed away, Tsunomata got separated from all the others. He wandered around all alone until he met Hibari who had left Team Summer B because she didn't want to live together with Hotaru. Since he had carried her all the time throughout her unconsciousness, Mansaku recognized the girl right away and decided to take care of her. Together, the two of them travelled the lands of Nara and Kyoto to see Tsunomata's former homes before starting to aim for getting to Sado. For still unknown reasons, it's very important to Hibari to reach this place. 'Further information' Return to Mansaku Tsunomata Return to Team Spring Return to Characters Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Spring Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums